


I didn't know you swung that way! (Mikey Way x Male Reader one-shot/smut)

by UnicornCooky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, did you seriously expect anything less from me, interrupted smut, male reader - Freeform, pre-fame my chemical romance, yes this is another daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	I didn't know you swung that way! (Mikey Way x Male Reader one-shot/smut)

The both of you giggled as you stumbled into Mikey's room, both butchering attempts at trying to undress the other. Mikey laughed at himself when he tried pulling your shirt off and ended up crashing the two of you into a wall. The floor was covered in comic books and dirty clothes, and it reeked of sweat and what seemed to be rotted pizza by the looks of it. It was a stereotypical teenage boy's heaven, but neither of you could care less. 

You were both too caught up in the moment, lips crushing together after Mikey finally succeeded to remove your shirt all the way. As soon as that was done he was immediately trying for the buttons on your jeans. You giggled. "Mikes, calm down, we'll get to it soon enough! Besides, it's your turn!" You said, pulling at his shirt. Mikey chuckled and using teamwork you got it off. You ran your hands down his abnormally long torso; god this boy was lanky. Then again, tall guys are hot. 

Next was when you stumbled around the room a bit, lips not leaving eachothers, in search of something to land on. Soon enough the backs of Mikey's legs hit something and the two of you went tumbling down onto his unmade bed. You were a fit of giggles as you sat with your knees on either side of his torso and buried your face in the crook of his neck. "Mmph, baby look at me" Mikey played with the tips of your hair. You looked up as requested and smiled at him. 

He grabbed your face, and his lips were immediately back on yours. Mikey placed his hands on the backs of your thighs, and lifted you up a bit so that he could sit up. Now with you in his lap, he finally started working on your jeans again. You rolled your eyes at him and helped him get them as far down your legs as you could without having to stand up but eventually you had to move off his lap for a minute to get them off. When you were back on his lap once again, he started attacking your neck. You whimpered and started grinding against his crotch, causing his grip on you to tighten and his hips to buck up. "Shit, baby, f-fucking-" Mikey pulled away from your neck and started fumbling with the button on his own jeans.

Soon enough those were on the floor too, and you were flipped onto your back, with Mikey hovering over you and kissing your stomach. He took a bit to just marvel at you. You blushed madly and played with his hair. "M-Mikey, stop staring..." you whispered. Mikey smiled at you. "I can't help it, you're so beautiful, I don't wanna look away." You blushed even harder, and Mikey began pulling down your boxers. You gasped as he wrapped his hand around you and started stroking your cock slowly. "Daddy...p-please don't tease me..." You whined. He shook his head at you and sat up so that he could slip off his own boxers. "Alright baby, since you were such a good boy today I'll give you a treat" He said before kissing your forehead and reaching underneath the pillow to grab a little bottle of lube that he stole from Gerard's room. 

"Does baby boy need prep?" you shook your head "Okay, love" Mikey popped the cap on the lube and squirted a fair amount on his hand to slick himself up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and his lips met yours again as he slowly pushed into you. He started off slow and gentle, but he couldn't contain himself and soon began thrusting into you fast and hard. Pornographic moans and the sound of skin-on-skin filled the room. You tilted your head back and squealed loudly. "D-Daddy! Oh daddy, don't stop!" You panted, reaching up to grab at Mikey's hair.

Mikey buried his face in your neck and left soft kisses on the skin while he continued to pound into you. "Woah, Mikey, calm down! The poor kid's gonna need a wheelchair!" Mikey stopped abruptly and both of your heads snapped up to the doorway.

"Frankly, I didn't know you swung that way, Mikes! Let alone did I know you were into that kind of stuff!" Gerard was smirking. Mikey scrambled to cover the two of you with the blanket then looked back up at his brother. "Gerard! Haven't you ever fucking heard of knocking!" Mikey was at a sort of quiet yell. You just sat there blushing, blanket clutched close to your chest and horrified eyes on Gerard.

"I was looking for the comic you borrowed! Obviously that's not what you'd planned on doing tonight" Gerard cackled and Mikey threw a pillow at him. "Get out!" he screeched. Gerard rolled his eyes and turned to walk out, making Mikey sigh in relief and wrap his arms around you. "Sorry about him, darling" He whispered then kissed your temple. "Don't be, and y'know Mikes, you could've locked the door when we walked in." You sassed, crossing your arms. Mikey rolled his eyes at you, and hit you with one of the other pillows on the bed. You giggled. "You love me, you dork!" You smiled up at the older teenager and he sighed, but still grinned. "You bet I do."


End file.
